iSaw her Standing there
by Subject87
Summary: Freddie won't ever forgot that night, at a Girls choice dance, when he saw her standing there. I don't own the song or show used in this fic


I looked over at the love of my life, Carly Shay, and couldn't help but smile as her date walked off. My date, a beautiful young brunette named Jennifer, had walked off when I'd called her Carly. Shaking my head I ran a hand through my hair. I'd had a a crush on the girl standing across the room from me since we'd met and it had slowly became more.. Intense. Now I loved her and I was to much of a coward to say anything.

_Well, she was just 17,  
You know what I mean,  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)  
When I saw her standin' there._

I continued to study the girl across the room from me, and at age 17 even I had to admit any man would kill to have her, she had grown into quite the beautiful woman.. But her looks were only part of what attracted me to her, though I don't really want to go down that road. I felt sorry for her though, I'd tried to warn her about her date.. Paul.

"_Carly Please, listen to me" I begged, "He's a user, a womanizer, He has a different girlfriend every other day!" _

_Carly shook her head "Listen, I know you're worried about me, and kind of Jealous, but you need to trust me on this.. I'm just going to the dance with him and that's it.. Trust me?"_

_I sighed, what more could I do? "Fine, but I hope you know what you're doing" I said before walking away, visibly defeated._

_Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her.  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standin' there. _

Staring at her I couldn't help but fall for her again and I remembered why I had vowed I'd always love her. When her eyes met mine I shivered but kept the contact, smiling softly. I inwardly grinned as she smiled and kept the contact. My fists clenched as some guy approached her, obviously wanting to dance with her.

I took a deep breath and must have visibly relaxed when she, without taking her eyes off me, shook her head no and smiled at me. I smiled back and wondered if she was actually waiting for me to make a move, should I?

_Well, my heart went "boom,"  
When I crossed that room,  
And I held her hand in mine..._

My heart was pounding, I'm not afraid to admit it, as I slowly crossed the room and held out my hand , silently asking for a dance. Memories came back to the last dance we'd had. I grinned as she took my hand and suddenly I was back at the Groovy Smoothy dancing with her.

_I can't breath, Carly Shay is dancing with me and I feel like I'm going to pass out. I'm holding her tightly in my arms as we sway to this song, I'm not even paying attention to the lyrics because I can't hear them over my heart. This is what I've always wanted, her in my arms. She looks so Safe, so peaceful. This is what I want for her, I love her and I want her to be safe.. and feel secure, does this mean she's going to give me a shot? I hear the door open but I don't look up, I'm to busy trying to remember to breath as I hold her in my hands_

This time is different, I hold her hand in mine and kiss it, my heart is pounding but I don't feel nervous, just.. Happy. "May I have this dance?" I ask, trying to be a gentleman for her. Always for her.

"I've been waiting for you" she whispers as she wraps her arms around me, resting her head on my shoulder as the song we danced to last time comes on.

_Well, we danced through the night,  
And we held each other tight,  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
Now, I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
When I saw her standing there_

Finally we began dancing, lost in our own little world we held each other tight. What felt like only seconds passed by as we danced. Before I knew it someone was tapping me on the shoulder, Sam, and I groan "What?" I ask, annoyed she broke our moment.

"Dance is over lovebirds" she said before walking back over to Gibby, her date tonight, and they headed for the exit "Walk you home?" I ask smiling, we'd danced for almost an hour and a half.

"I'd like that" she whispered, her heard on my shoulder.

She moves back and I smile "This way Miss Shay" I say taking her hand in mine and she smiles that smile that makes me forget my own name.

I walk her back to her apartment "So um.. Maybe we coul-" she stops me by putting a finger on my lips.

"Tomorrow at seven" she whispered softly, "Be here"

I nod and mouth an okay against her finger and she kisses me softly before going inside. A foolish grin on my face I turn around and walk into my apartment, knowing I'll never dance with another.

**Note: ** So I finally wrote a Creddie fic without a lot of Angst! Whoo hoo! So I don't own iCarly or The Beatles I saw her standing there. Please Read and review

The last bit of lyrics won't underline for me for some reason. No idea why, So I apologize


End file.
